pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellsprout
|border = |name='Bellsprout' |jname=(マダツボミ Madatsubomi) |image=Bellsprout.png |ndex=069 |ndexprev=Machamp |ndexnext=Weepinbell |evofrom= |evointo=Weepinbell |gen=Generation I |pronun= BELL-sprowt |hp=50 |atk=75 |def=35 |satk=70 |sdef=30 |spd=40 |total=300 |species=Flower Pokémon |type= / |height=2'04" |weight=8.8 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Gluttony (Dream World) |color=Green |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |1= }} Bellsprout (Japanese: マダツボミ Madatsubomi) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Appearance Bellsprout is a plant-like Pokémon. The body is a thin brown root and stem system. Bellsprout has two root-like legs. It has two leaves on each side. Its head is yellow and shaped like a bulb, the tip is colored pink, and it has the smallest amount of dirt on its feet. Special abilities All Bellsprout have the ability Chlorophyll, which increases Bellsprout's Speed when it is sunny. It is said to ensnare its prey in its vines and devour it, and can also spit a highly corrosive fluid that can melt even iron. This Pokémon prefers hot and humid environments, since it can absorb more moisture from the ground by planting its root-like feet. In battle, Bellsprout can take advantage of its flexibility to bend and sway its way out of the range of its opponent's attacks, no matter how powerful they may be it is quick capturing its prey with its vines. In the anime Bellsprout has appeared numerous times in the anime series, most notably in "The Fourth Round Rumble," where Ash battled one during the Indigo League. Evolution Bellsprout evolves into a Weepinbell at level 21. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 5, 6, 7, 12, 13, 14, 24, 25 (Blue only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 12, 13, 14, 15, 24, 25 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 5, 6, 24, 25, 31, 32, 36 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 5, 6, 24, 25, 31, 32, 36 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 5, 6, 7, 12, 13, 14, 24, 25, Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 229, 230 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 224, 230 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 31, 32, 44 |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |redblue=A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It appears to use its root feet to replenish moisture. |yellow=Prefers hot and humid places. It ensnares tiny insects with its vines and devours them. |gold=Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey. |silver=It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted. |crystal=If it notices anything that moves, it immediately flings its vine at the object. |ruby=A Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even iron. |sapphire=A Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even iron. |emerald=A Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even iron. |firered=Its bud looks like a human face. Because of the bud, it is rumored to be a type of legendary mandrake plant. |leafgreen=A carnivorous Pokémon that traps and eats bugs. It appears to use its root feet to replenish moisture. |diamond=It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |pearl=It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |platinum=It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |heartgold=Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey. |soulsilver=It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted. |black=It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |white=It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |black 2= It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. |white 2= It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines. }} ca:Bellsprout pl:Bellsprout Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon